What Could Have Been
by Enjeru
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Ginny and Harry are married and have three children; James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Wait...Luna? Why does that name bring back haunting memories for Ginny? Rating may change later
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry was anxious, pacing the sitting room of the new Weasley home, Arthur sat on the couch bopping his young grandson in his lap, Hugo giggled excited. Ron smiled from the floor where he watched over the young Potter boys as they wrestled each other, holding a sleeping Rose in his arms.

"Oi, mate, calm down you're starting to make me nervous." Harry barely heard his friend as he made another turn around the room, making sure to step over his tumbling sons, his mind was in a dizzy spiral of worry. His wife was in the next room, accompanied by his mother-in-law and Ron's wife. Ginny had just given birth to their third child.

The night was warm, the sun set not long ago and the hearth of the fireplace became home to a raging flame that was more for looks then for comfort. Arthur hissed at the young boys to stop rough housing as he settled little Hugo on the floor with pillows to help keep him sitting up. He glanced at his son ready to warn him to keep a better care of the children but Ron seemed to be entranced by his daughter, her head tucked under his chin as he held her close to his chest. Arthur smiled at the fond sight and instead separated the Potter boys himself, he set James next to Hugo and told him to be a good cousin and watch over him for a minute.

Swooping up Al in his arms he approached Harry and put a heavy hand on the young man's shoulders. Harry turned to his father-in-law, more of a real father to Harry and he seemed to calm a bit as his encouraging smile. He took Al into his arms and roughed up his black hair a bit in affection.

"Ronald's right, Harry my boy. Just relax. Molly's been through plenty of births, she knows what she's doing, Ginny'll be fine." Harry started rocking his son in his arms, Arthur was right but still he couldn't help but feel this way, the girls were taking so long.

"It's been quiet…" it was the silence that bothered the Boy-Who-Lived the most. Arthur smiled, what was going on behind those closed doors already apparent to him.

"Well," the older man said with a wide smile, "like mother like daughter." With that the man went to the room and knocked at the doors. Harry watched him wondering what he could have meant. He waited patiently as the door opened a crack and Hermione's familiar head of hair popped out to converse quietly with Arthur, after a minute the man turned and smiled at Harry and motioned him closer.

Harry felt his heart soar, he ventured forward and Arthur ushered him inside the room. Ginny lay in the propped up bed looking exhausted, her red hair originally put up nicely now tumbled in strands down her face and neck, her skin wet with sweat. She looked beautiful. Molly sat at the bedside combing her hand lovingly through her daughter's hair as they both cooed to the bundle lying preciously in his wife's arms.

The blanket the baby was wrapped in was pink. A girl, they had had a daughter! Suddenly Arthur's words made since, like Molly with Ginny, his wife had long too for a baby girl of their own. From the way they continued to fuss over the bundle he was sure they had forgotten completely that the men were waiting to hear the news. Hermione took Al from his arms and called to Molly, the older woman looked up with a start at the call and she seemed even more startled at seeing Harry in the room.

"Oh my, that's right!" she exclaimed and kissed Ginny's forehead before ushering Hermione out of the room with her to their respective husbands. Harry watched them leave with a smile but he could no longer hold his own excitement as he strolled to the bed and nestled himself down where Molly was moments prior. Ginny smiled and tilted a bit to reveal the baby in her arms, the small frail child was already asleep, exhausted like her mother, Harry reached out carefully and touched the small patch of red hair atop the baby's head.

"Sorry we didn't call you in, 'Mione and Mum just had to fuss over her and she fell asleep" she hugged the baby to her lovingly and Harry knew that Ginny must have been doing most of the fussing herself, "and Lily was so anxious to see her Daddy too."

Harry blinked looking to his wife in surprise, he had just been about ready to ask what they would name their newest child, Harry had wanted very much a daughter to name after his mother but he had never told Ginny this. It may have been apparently after the naming of their first son James that he wanted to honor his parents, but a daughter was something much more precious to Ginny then it could ever be to Harry. He felt tears stream down his face as he embraced his wife, how he loved her, so very much. Ginny let her husband hold her and took comfort in his strong arms, she glanced down at their baby girl and gave a sad smile, even now she couldn't forget...


	2. Unwanted Meetings

Ginny was given a week to recover, though the fiery woman protested about being cooped up in bed all day. Harry was concerned about his wife's displeasure but agreed with Molly, that with the coming of yet another annual summer family reunion, the Weasley house would soon be filled, bursting at the seams with relatives and friends, Ginny should take the chance she had to relax. As much as she loved her family Ginny wished she could go home, even the joy of the birth of her daughter couldn't seem to stomp out the burning ache of homesickness she suddenly felt.

The next week brought Harry to check in on his wife only to find their room empty, he sighed. Redirecting himself back down the spiral stairs and out the door, he knew he'd find the woman hunched over their sleeping daughter trying to hide in the high grasses that the gnomes usually occupied. He smiled down at her, plopping down next to her with a tired thump.

"You really shouldn't sneak off all the time." He stated his voice low around the slumbering child. Just as Harry was not surprised to find her hiding in the gardens, Ginny was not surprised to have been found by him. She gently passed Lily over to him and laid down in the grass, looking as exhausted as he felt.

"This coming from you?" her sarcastic tone caused the dark haired man to smile fondly, of which Ginny blushed and forced herself to look away from her husband's handsome features. "I feel so cramped up in there."

Harry made no comment, he knew Ginny got in these moods at times, anxious and craving freedom, adventure, thrills. It worried him however for she hadn't shown signs like this since James was two years old, Harry had though she had finally outgrown it and was ready to settle down. Being who he was Harry did not understand the need she had, he himself had always just wanted to be normal, and settling down as a husband and father _**was**_ his final adventure. He could not understand what Ginny had given up for him, the chance she lost, and she did not bother to explain it to him.

"Don't worry, the reunion will fly by in a flash and then we'll be home before you know it." Turning on her side, the red head smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He watched as his wife dozed off basking in the sun, he chuckled, how lovely a sight. A frown soon marred his face, Ginny was feeling down, standing he walked back to the house holding Lily. Feeling claustrophobic already with just the in-laws and Ron's family? That was nothing compared to how crowded it was going to get, he needed to find a way to cheer his wife up. Lily started to stir in his arms, soft whimpers threatening to become wails as she demanded her father's thoughts to be centered now on her.

"I'm going to need Hermoine's help on this one…"

* * *

Ginny was at the house alone a few afternoons later, Ron and Harry decided to take the boys to a muggle movie theatre while her mother and Hermoine took Rose and the newborn Lily clothes shopping. Ginny had tried to come along but they all insisted she stay home and relax, have her own "me" time and despite trying to resist she was secretly relieved she didn't have to come along.

She now stood in the kitchen staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts, she had been in the middle of doing the dishes, something about doing chores the muggle way gave her more satisfaction in getting things done though she would never attempt cleaning her sons' room without magic. Shaking her head to clear her mind of the bunk bed at home, unmade beds and toys scattered across the floor with the dirty clothes, it struck the homesick chord just a bit too sharply.

Ginny leaned against the counter admiring the open backyard, quiet house to herself was nice, she wanted to take advantage of it and yet the warm rays of the sun beckoned her to the blooming life of the outdoors. The suffocating feeling returned and Ginny cringed as if it were physical, she could not ignore it and no longer could she suppress herself. Drying her hands she made a beeline for the backdoor, she felt her spirit spring to life, adrenaline pumping widely in her veins as if she was one door away from freedom itself. She rushed for it, desperate for it, flinging open the door Ginny came face to face with the beautiful familiarity that was Luna Lovegood.


	3. UnAnswered Questions

Their first time they had met it had been quite awkward, at least to Ginny it was, Luna had seemed calm then, unaffected by the other girl's presence much like she appeared now, unfazed from the long years of separation.

"Hello Ginny." The blonde smiled and Ginny felt her insides turn, the smile charming and addicting, luring her in, a predator licking its chops to devour its prey. The sudden excitement for freedom had drained completely from the red-head, only the urge to slam the door in the blonde's face and curl in on herself remained. How she just wish she could hide in the house for as long as it took for the other girl to go away.

Luna merely swayed on the balls of her feet, smiling politely as she watched her old friend seem to struggle with herself. She gave another greeting to help coax Ginny out of her apparent shocked state. It seemed to help bring her down to earth a bit; Ginny hesitantly opened the door wider letting Luna glide into the quiet house. Ginny dug her nails into the bark of the door, glancing out at the backyard the sun shining and warming her despite feeling suddenly very cold inside, this was her chance…sadly she shut the door closed; trapped.

* * *

Ginny yelped as she bumped into a group of Hufflepuffs, they gave her odd looks; the halls of Hogwarts not particularly crowd enough to excuse unnecessary contact. Mumbling out an apology she continued swift on her way, rushing down empty walk ways the high ceilings of the school echoing back her loud footsteps.

_Oh, how paranoid you've become…_

No, shut up! Ginny bit her lip nervously, holding a tattered worn black book in her arms nearly camouflaged by the dark robes flapping about in her haste. She needed to get away, somewhere, anywhere!

Her first year at Hogwarts could be summed up in one word; nightmare. Never mind that her tummy had done flips when her named had been called to be sorted, forget all the times she managed to catch a glimpse of her brother's best friend, and of course the impressed expressions of her professors as she exceeded their expectations of her, that all meant nothing. None of it mattered…not when she met _him_.

_You can not run from me child, you can't escape…_

She toppled up winding stairs, tripping several times over her robes, her bottom lip started to quiver and it was all she could do to keep tears from pouring down her face pathetically. She knew what he'd say to her, she knew how he'd mock her and she would not give him that satisfaction, not again.

Bursting through the trap door at the top of staircase (nearly tangling herself in the hanging rope ladder to get to it) she had brought herself to the divination room, empty of any students it would be quiet, not that Ginny wanted it to be quiet, no she needed it. She couldn't risk people walking in on her why she confronted him. Closing the door with much least energy then she had opened it she gave a tired sigh and pressed her back against the classroom wall, clutching the small book as if it were a treasure and not the curse she had found it to be. 'What was it even doing in my cauldron in the first place? Why me?' She thought desperately.

"Hello."

Ginny started, looking up in alarm to hearing a voice outside her head, but…she had thought the tower empty at this time. Most all the professors and students would be down in the Great Hall having dinner. Across the room one of the windows was open, letting the fresh air circulate into the stuffy perfume-intoxicating enclosure. What caught the first-year's eye was not the window but what lay below it, a young girl was laid on the ground, her legs held up against the wall to then dangle her feet out the window, Ginny briefly noted she wasn't wearing shoes. The blue striped tie indicated she was a Ravenclaw student, a young one, maybe a first-year like herself. The strange girl held a magazine up towards the ceiling to read but to Ginny it looked like she was reading it upside down.

Ginny, the brave Gryffindor fidgeted as nervousness and embarrassment mixed within her. How was she going explain her dramatic entrance, her rustled clothes and her watering eyes? Luna sat up to face the other student, Ginny's blue eyes widened at bit at seeing that her hair was platinum blonde, nearly white (she had missed it due to being surrounded by the outrageous color scheme of Trelawney's classroom). Crystal blue eyes much lighter and bubbly then her own stared back at her with equal fascination. Nails digging even deeper into the black journal as anxiety built dramatically, the Gryffindor trembled feeling claustrophobic; trapped. He was chuckling in her ear, dark and accusing finding her situation amusing to no end.

"Would you happen to be hiding from a Snorkack?" Ginny blinked in confusion, effectively distracted by the odd question, Riddle's dark laughter fading to the background.

* * *

Ginny started up a kettle of tea for both of them, momentarily stealing glances through the kitchen door to see Luna sitting on the edge of the couch looking around the room intrigued at what could only be quite ordinary things to normal people.

Normal people? When had Ginny ever thought Luna anything but normal…okay maybe she was a bit weird, no not weird! Ginny grumbled to herself as she waited impatiently for the water to boil. 'Luna wasn't weird' she scolded herself, 'just…different.' Now that she thought back she could remember the children's' shouts "Loony Lovegood, Loony Lovegood." Ginny gave a motherly huff, what kind of parenting did those kids' parents bestow on them? It was shameful; her kids weren't going to be like that at all. She was going to raise proper sons and a caring daughter, she was sure of it. The kettle gave a shrill cry causing the woman to jump in surprise before quickly bustling about for cups and tea bags. Why she felt so impatient to return to the same room as Luna escaped her, they had been best friends in school yes, but they had a falling out for a reason! Her motions slowed to halting stop, pushing back her hair from her face she stared at the forbidding darkening water in the tea cups with wonder as it finally occurred to her, settling into her in all the wrong ways.

'Why _**was**_ Luna here?'


	4. UnAppreciated Sentiments

Ginny took the cups of tea and walked into the living room, setting the cups down on the coffee table she kept her gaze trained on the carpet under her feet as she tried her hardest not to squirm in front the other girl. Lune took the cup offered to her and sipped at it giving a pleased sound of approval as she relaxed, seeming to sink into the couch as she exhaled a sigh. Ginny found it admirable for she felt she could barely move from the tightness in her own muscles.

"Been awhile…" Ginny tried to start but she mentally cringed at how lame her words sounded even to her own ears. Luna nodded, her blonde hair bobbing with the action and the room was set into silence again. Taking glances at her companion she made note of how her friend had changed over the years and yet how she seemed the same young teenager she was when they had first met.

* * *

After their first encounter in the divination tower the two Hogwarts students spotted each other only once more during their first year. Winter had rolled in and despite the frigid cold loyal Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students trudged through knee high snow to fill the stands of the Quidditch field.

Ginny was as enthusiastic about the wizard sport as her brothers were. Despite the black journal holding her from such crowded social events, she was in desperate attempt to isolate it along with herself; she had every reason to celebrate this day. Just moments prior she had thrown Tom's book into a public toilet, she could no longer take the torture of being his slave. She didn't want any more students getting hurt; she didn't want to be helping him do it.

Ginny growled to herself, she was suppose to be celebrating; she was finally rid of him! '_Just enjoy the game…'_ she thought to herself. Following the quaffle as it was passed off between players she shifted in her seat, standing as the Gryffindors scored cheering half-heartedly. She had a nagging feeling and it just seemed to grow as she sat there.

The red head's breath hitched as she made eye contact with a Ravenclaw across the field. _'It's her…'_ Luna was staring right at her, the usual magazine or odd titled book missing from her hands. It was clear as day she wasn't paying attention to the game, her eyes were unmoving, nearly unblinking as if observing one of those creature she always talked about, there was fascination in her eyes. Ginny was freaked out, the blonde just kept staring! She didn't catch the polite smile Luna sent her, her paranoid mind only knew what it wanted and it know…those eyes were accusing her!

Ginny jumped up with sudden panic and pushed her way through, nearly toppling over several other Gryffindors, towards the exit. She had to get out, she had to get away; she was trapped once again…

* * *

Shaking her head of the past she glanced over at her old friend. It was then that she realized that Luna was saying something to her. She picked up on words like 'child', 'newborn', and 'daughter'.

"How did you know I just had a daughter!?" Ginny hadn't meant to shout, the paniced side of her just seemed to bloom with Luna's presence, she was quick to apologize but Luna merely smiled. The blonde knew of her friend's uneasiness and held patient easily.

"Oh, a little Swishtrix* told me so." She nodded matter-of-factly sipping her tea and Ginny blinked, forcing down the smile that had become her usual reaction to such antics. No, Ginny was an adult now and she would not let Luna off the hook that easily.

"Luna," Ginny gave her a serious look, "who told you."

Luna didn't seemed thrown off by the change in behavior, while Ginny was vulnerable at times she knew her friend to be one of the strongest and bravest Gryffindors there was. She set her tea down and straightened herself,

"Hermione said you could use the company," suddenly Luna beamed at her brightly, the same smile that made Ginny's stomach do flips.

Ginny grimaced, not only had her friend set this meeting up but she knew there was more to that sentence; she bit her lip preparing herself for it because she knew that she…

"Besides I missed you!"

…wouldn't like what she heard.

* * *

*Swishtrix- made it up, same thing as saying "a little birdie told me"

A/N: I really tried harder to make this chapter longer, but I'm torn between keeping up with these fast updates or stall them to get longer chapters (but knowing me I'd shall the actual writing not the updates -_-)


	5. UnAcceptable Feelings

"_Besides I missed you!"_

* * *

Ginny was reluctant on going back to Hogwarts for her second year, after the first year she felt vulnerable. Being in the chamber, her soul being feasted on by Riddle, and then…Ginny blushed as she walked down the spiral staircase from the girl's dorm within Gryffindor tower.

_She remembered feeling cold, and then a warm touch. She felt a bit of control return to her and she managed to open her eyes, the blurry image of a raven-haired boy met her eyes._

_Harry pulled Ginny to her feet, keeping her balanced as she regained feeling in her limbs. Unaware he rubbed her hands between his in an effort to warm her icy cold hands. Ginny's vision cleared more and she squeaked in surprise to see the dead Basilisk a few feet behind Harry. She quickly averted her eyes and Harry gave a tired laugh._

_He tilted the red head's face to him once more and gave her a brilliant smile in reassurance. Ginny seem to melt into his arms as he turned to lead her out of the dreaded dungeon, for the first time that year Ginny didn't feel afraid._

Ginny's crush on the boy-who-lived may have given her the courage to return to Hogwarts, but it also brought about the great burden of worrying over him. She tucked the newspaper under her arm as she exited through the Fat Lady's portrait, the page she was just skimming had a moving picture of a screaming man grubby looking and angry, bloodthirsty. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and rumor had it that he was after Harry Potter.

Biting her lip, Ginny could only hope that Harry would stay within Hogwarts where it was safe. It would take some time but she'd soon realize that the infamous boy-who-lived went looking for trouble. As she descended the moving staircases to the Great Hall, she passed by a group of Ravenclaw fifth years mumbling to themselves.

"She's so weird!"

"Off her bloody rocker if you ask me."

"Luna, more like Looney! Looney Lovegood!"

Ginny moved around them to get to her destination, the faint chant of "Looney Lovegood" stuck with her the rest of the day.

* * *

Ginny looked up as the door opened, Harry and the others back from their outings, Ginny noted that her husband didn't look at all surprised to see Luna there and that rose her suspicions. Luna smiled at her old friends and stood to greet them. Hermione gave the younger girl a hurried hug before sidetracking over to Ginny with a wailing baby Lily.

Ginny, momentarily distracted took her daughter in her arms and cooed to her softly to calm the child. Hermione went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle and Ginny was quick to follow. Harry kept a careful eye on them, when they had left the room he greeted Luna with a big hug, managing to pull her free of the crowd.

In hushed tones he asked what he'd been dying to know all day, "So? How'd it go?"

Luna, despite knowing that Harry was in the dark about certain things, replied in all honesty, "She's suspicious, not entirely happy; she fidgets like she was caged blast-ended skrewt."

Harry blanched, he wasn't sure what sounded worst, the fact that Luna actually mentioned a creature that_ existed_ or that his wife just got compared to it. He scratched at his neck with a strained smile, "Oh I…see…uh…"

He was saved however when Ron came over and slung an arm over both of them.

"Boys want a story from ya, Harry." He glanced over at the female and grinned, "Hey there Luna, long time no see." Harry butt in before she could possibly repeat the comparison to Ginny's brother.

"We've been out all day; tell the boys they can wait til after dinner." He was too tired and his qualms had not been settled by Luna's answer. If anything Harry just wanted a nap. Luna smiled knowingly and turned to Ron, "I'd love to tell a story of such." Without another word she slipped from Ron's arm and back over to the couch where Rose was trying desperately to pull the Potter boys apart.

Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks, what kind of stories did Luna tell?

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ginny held Lily in her arms the bottle suckled greedily in the baby's mouth, she tapped her foot as she looked up at Hermione. "What were you thinking?"

The brunette woman didn't need to be told what Ginny was getting at, no one may have known what had gone on between the youngest Weasley and Lovegood, but Hermione had known that they were no longer on good terms. If the fact that Ginny had torn up the invitation to the Potter-Weasley wedding meant to go out to Luna was anything to go by.

"Please don't look at me that way, Ginny. Harry was worried about you and he thought this was the best. I didn't have the heart to stop him, he was determined to make this stay at the house more enjoyable, he thought seeing an old friend would help you settle down."

Ginny huffed, "Settle down? 'Mione, I'm fine…well I was til she got here. Why does he want me to settle down anyway, if I remember correctly he's the one that was always getting himself in some sort of danger-"

"Not anymore," Hermione interrupted, "Harry just wants to have a normal life now." The older woman came closer and brushed the hair out of the red head's pretty face. "You married young, Ginny…I know you wanted more from your youth, but…you have your children to think about now."

Ginny went silent; it sometimes threw her off how much Hermione seemed to know about her, they had grown quite close after graduating. After the weddings they were technically related and they had not hesitated on feeling like real sisters. Ginny sighed and stood, passing off her daughter to Hermione to burp her, strolling to the kitchen doorway she leaned against the doorframe and watched as Luna excitedly told her sons about the creatures her father and herself would go hunting for ever summer when she was their age.

Ginny had heard similar stories from the blonde back in the day…

* * *

It was early December, the snow was already falling heavy outside the castle, Ginny could have studied in the warm rooms of the Gryffindor dormitories but everyone seemed to have the same idea. To escape the noise she relocated herself to the library, her cloak wrapped tightly around her in an effort to stay warm.

Next to the pile of books she had stacked on the table she was situated at was another newspaper, the headline in bold kept drawing her eye and she found she couldn't concentrate as much as she wished. Biting her lip, she turned her head away from the newspaper and back to the text, re-reading the same line she had already read.

She jumped when another stack of books got dropped on her table, she looked up in alarm to meet the silvery blue eyes of the Ravenclaw second year she had met last year. Ginny stared at her for a moment before nodding shyly to the seat across from her, 'as if I need another distraction' she thought as Luna sat down at the invitation.

Whereas Ginny would have gone back to her work, silently letting Luna study at the same table as her, she was brought back to attention when the blonde started talking, obviously not interested in the silence between them.

"Luna," she smiled, "Luna Lovegood."

Ginny blinked, "Ginny…Ginny Weasley." The Ravenclaw girls' teasing resurfaced in her mind, but what was so wrong about this girl? Sure she looked different, beautiful, but she didn't seem 'loony' to her.

Luna continued to talk, though her dreamy speech pattern and whispery voice gave off the impression that she was a quiet shy girl, she boldly retold the articles of 'The Quibbler' and personal ventures sparking Ginny's interest though she tried to subtly hint that she was trying to study. Despite her best efforts, Ginny put aside her books and, to her relief, her worries seem to vanish as she got sucked into the adventures the blonde seemed to have. Okay so the tales were a bit out there, but Luna was kind and friendly, how could those horrid girls mock her so?

"You know…you don't fit your house." Ginny wasn't sure what possessed her to say that and she quickly scrambled to explain. "No, no! I'm sure you're very smart, but as first impressions go you seem more like a Hufflepuff."

Luna took a few minutes of silence before giving a slow smile, but of course Ravenclaw never usually gave off the clever vide upfront; they were too "smart" for that. To be clever and sharp of mind you must deceive others into becoming the fools.

"As well as you Ginny," Luna said with politeness, "upfront you seem to lack the courage and bravery that Gryffindor is known for." Ginny's eyes widen in shock, "But it's clear you are where you belong, others will soon see what I do." Luna gathered her things and walked away, leaving Ginny awestricken.

She felt enraged at the insult, but then she probably deserved it, she had said something along the same lines to Luna. 'Something that Luna could see, but others could not…' Ginny put a hand to her chest, over her beating heart, she felt exposed and yet strangely understood.

* * *

Later that night Ginny slide into her old bed that still took up space in the Weasley home, her mother was so sentimental, though Ginny wished for her queen sized bed back home, the twin just wasn't big enough for two. Harry turned onto his side and pulled his wife close, Ginny smiled and whisper so as not to wake their children on the other side of the room.

"I thought you were asleep already, I imagine James and Al wore you out today."

Harry smiled, "I never knew going to a muggle movie theater would turn into such a spectacle." Ginny giggled knowing it was most likely her brother making a scene then the kids. Harry sighed in relief at hearing her laugh and buried his face in her hair.

"Are you okay?" Ginny merely 'hmm'ed as she brushed her hands along his bare chest. Harry shivered and let his hand wander just briefly to the small of her back before remembering he was holding a conversation with her.

"Was it wrong to invite Luna to the reunion?" He hesitated, "I could ask her to leave if you want me to." Though the thought of having to do that to a friend made him uncomfortable. Ginny shook her head after a few minutes in thought. She knew he had done it out of concern and the reunion was but a few days away, she was a Gryffindor, she would manage.

"It's fine, no need to worry." Just for good measures she turned over so that her back faced him, the conversation was over, she'd rather he didn't ask more about her falling out with her old friend.

An hour passed, maybe even more time, but Ginny wasn't sure. The sound of a pebble hitting the window woke her, the rattled framed glass whining against the blows to it. She sat up and glanced to make sure Harry was still sound asleep before she slipped out of bed.

Already knowing who was waiting for her outside, she merely opened the window a crack to signal she was coming, no need for more rocks to be thrown, it was hard enough getting her sons to sleep. She walked outside, the night air smelled sweet and her feet sank into the overgrown grass. It was warm enough that she didn't need anything other than her pajamas on, Luna walked over covered in a robe borrowed by the Weasley family. She noticed a large 'G' sewn onto the robe and hoped that it was George's old one and not hers.

"What do you want?" Luna smiled and gestured towards the looming forest just beyond the reach of the backyard.

"Let's go for a walk." Though the idea of a midnight stroll through the forest was a thrilling proposal, it sent shivers down Ginny's spine and for a second she felt that lifting freedom surround her, but it was crushed when it came apparent that the blonde would be her company.

"I'll have to decline on that offer."

Luna tilted her head in confusion, "You want to go, then why not go?"

"It's not about what I want," Hermione's words from earlier in the kitchen struck hard, "I have responsibilities now."

Luna watched her old friend tremble slightly, even if they had grown apart, it was still only in front of the blonde could Ginny be her true self. Luna reached out and touched Ginny's shoulder in a comforting way,

"Ginny also has a responsibility to herself." Ginny tensed at the contact and would have pulled away in anger had it not been for Luna's words stopping her. "What is it that Ginny really wants?"

'What I really want…?' She wasn't so sure anymore, she loved her husband, her sons, her daughter…but her life had seemed so dull in the past few days. The last few months of her pregnancy had left her confused and craving something more, but what?

Luna turned the red head woman to face her and drew her closer, Ginny didn't protest this time, Luna looked as beautiful as ever, shining white-blonde hair and those eyes, such mesmerizing blue eyes that saw beyond her, knew her in ways she wish she didn't…

"What has Ginny lost, what does Ginny want most?" Ginny did not answer, she merely closed her eyes and pink lips touched hers. Luna tenderly kissed her friend and Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna's waist, desperate from something to hold least she drown in the love she had for these lips. She wanted _this._

Unbeknownst to both females, watching the scene from the bedroom window was a very wide awake and forlorn Harry Potter.


	6. UnExpected Kisses

Ginny had always adored her brother's friend; the infamous Harry Potter. During her second year at Hogwarts he was all she could think about, she worried about him, stole glances at him, even dreamed about him. Part of her believed she had a chance with him, he was a legend in the wizarding world and yet when he hung around her brother he just seemed like an everyday average wizard; obtainable.

Now her third year he seemed even more unobtainable. He was a chosen contender of the Tri-Wizard Competition. Ginny scolded herself briefly for viewing him as an object to be won over, he may be out of her league but…she looked up from her book, seated in an armchair near the fire glow of the common room she was angled perfectly to get a view of the boys in question. Hermione sat across from her, rolling her eyes at the antics of the Gryffindor boys, all of whom were chatting animatedly over Harry's prize; the Golden Egg.

Hermione gave a snort at the hollering crowd and stared intently at the page in her runes textbook, effortlessly looking more focus then she was minutes prior. Ginny just smiled at her friend and stole another glance at Harry's cheerful smile. Secretly Ginny wish she could help solve the mystery of the screeching within the egg, she knew Hermione was just itching to figure it out herself, but it was strictly a constant ordeal. Hermione would definitely have it figured out after one trip to the library, if Ron's praise of her (disguised as annoyance at being dragged along) was anything to go by. 'Wonder why she didn't get into Ravenclaw…' a flash a blonde hair and vegetable earrings startled her enough to allow the book in her lap to fall to the floor.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, "You okay there?"

Ginny bent down to grab it, a bit embarrassed, her reply as hesitant as her friend's question had sounded, "Yeah, fine…just hungry for radishes."

* * *

Ginny bite her lip trying desperately not to laugh as Professor McGonagall summoned her brother to demonstrate proper dancing to preformed at the Yule Ball this year. Her twin brothers on the other side of the room howled with laughter, unsuppressed, as Ron's hand was guided to the small of her Professor's back.

She caught sight of Harry taking part in the enjoyment of Ron's humiliation with the twins and her thoughts went inward. It would be a cool night but not necessarily cold despite the coming winter weather. The banners hanging from the ceiling would be the house colors of Hogwarts, two banners would be the foreign crests of the visiting schools. She would wear a pink dress…well, maybe blue…okay the dress didn't really matter because she'd be with_ him_.

She imagined the music playing in the classroom to be the style of song echoing off the walls of the Great Hall the night of the ball. She would enter with Harry, he would take her left hand in his right and flash that charming smile that made her dizzy and weak in the knees. Slipping his other hand around her they'd start the waltz. Everything around them would melt away, the only thing that would hold her attention was him. _Harry Potter_….

Ginny opened her eyes as her heart raced with giddy delight. She was in love.

* * *

Merely a few weeks later she felt that new found love tear her up inside. Nearly two years of pinning after the boy she had come to love, only to have it shatter around her. In an attempt to find out the best way about asking Harry to the ball, Ginny had made the mistake of asking her brother Ron about Harry concerning the Yule ball.

Snacking on leftovers from dinner that night he barely registered her question let alone comprehend why his sister would be asking in the first place.

"Nah, Harry fancies Cho Chang."

Ginny felt her stomach drop, Cho Chang? The popular Ravenclaw girl? She turned away from her brother a frown marring her face, why? Why do Ravenclaws have to ruin everything?

Ginny sniffed undignified, she can't believe she just cried for nearly two hours. How was it possible for one person to have such a hold on her, she briefly remembered Riddle and shuddered. 'That was different…'

It had been three years since that incident, how long was she going to let him run her, why was she even let her feelings for Harry move her. It was Harry Potter we were talking about, he's famous, and she should have seen this coming. Ginny stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she looked a wretch. What kind of Gryffindor was she, letting her emotions get to her like this…she chewed her lip, this wouldn't happen again. From now on, she would toughen up, protect her heart; she wouldn't let another person control her anymore.

What Ginny didn't know was you can't fence out your heart to people who were already there.

* * *

The next few weeks, though she was determined not to let her emotions control her she fell into a depression of sorts. She sighed; 'I guess determination wasn't enough to heal a broken heart'. It was shortly during this transition that Luna made a permanent constant in her daily life.

Ginny had be sulking about the usual table in the library when the blonde had walked over with a smile, she didn't question Ginny, she didn't even speak all that much, she merely smiled and that seemed just what Ginny needed.

Ever since then the girls could barely tear themselves away from each other. Ginny and Luna found the friend they desperately needed in the other girl.

* * *

Chicken legs? Check.

Turkey sandwiches? Check.

Potato salad? Check.

Pumpkin juice? Check.

Luna smiled at the assorted goodies she had neatly stuffed into an oversized bag; she gave a sweeping motion, something between a bow and a curtsey to the house elf that had helped her assemble to meal and exited through the fruity painting hiding the kitchen entrance.

She walked briskly though in no particular hurry, today the Quibbler had mentioned the season for plimpy fishing was fast approaching, what perfect weather for a picnic. She skipped merrily down the halls, taking the main staircase down to the Great Hall; just outside the double doors she spotted her favorite redheaded Gryffindor.

Lunch date?

Luna swung past snatching Ginny's arm, effectively stopping her from heading to her house table to eat and pulling her instead outside.

"Check."

"Luna?" Ginny stumbled a bit before straightening herself, not finding it all that odd that she had become accustomed to Luna's odd behavior. She laughed as she fell in step with her friend, "what's this all about?"

Luna held up the bag, "Lunch."

The blonde lead them closer to the lake edge, where they sat and enjoyed the meal prepared for them, content with the peace of nature and each other's company. Sadly, their alone time didn't last long; students had started to file across the school grounds to either the greenhouses or Hagrid's house for lessons.

A group of Ravenclaw 5th years snickered as they caught sight of the two, one brunette even cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted over to the younger girls,

"How's it hanging, Lovegood?"

"Find that stupid Kacky Snorgle yet?"

Ginny tensed, but Luna merely smiled, as if she didn't understand the girls were making fun of her, she waved to the group and yelled back. "Not yet, but my father and I are fairly close, we found what we believe to be an actual Crumble-Horned Snorkack nest over winter holidays." Ginny stared, the excitement over such a find was evident on her friend's face, pure and childlike in its innocent belief.

"You're such a loon, Lovegood!" the girls howled and chanted as they continued to class, "Looney Lovegood, Looney Lovegood!"

Ginny growled and stood, ready to race over to the older girls (though obviously more immature) and give them a piece of her mind, or maybe just a fist in the face, but a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her. Luna was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes, the blue depths softened thanking Ginny…she knew the girls were teasing her, making fun of her, mostly likely hiding her things and yet she took it all in stride. But those eyes, those acts of isolation did affect Luna though she didn't show it; she was thanking Ginny for being her friend when she was so alone in her own house, Ginny's eyes widened in realization.

Luna was _lonely_…

Ginny fell to her knees beside her friend and hugged her tight,

"No longer, you don't have to be alone anymore…I'll always be here for you…" Ginny decided if she could not toughen up for herself then she'd do it to help a friend, after all wasn't that not the Gryffindor way?

* * *

One night Luna suggested the two friends sleep together, Ginny was generally startled at the choice of words, her blonde friend clarified a sleep over in the Ravenclaw dorms. The red-head considered, being in a different house dorm seemed wrong…there were boundaries to house interaction, wasn't there? Ginny frowned at the thought, defensive at her social rights; she turned to Luna with determination. If Luna wanted a sleep over then by god it was going to happen!

Snatching up Luna's hand she led her out from the library, a regular place of meeting for the girls now adays. Luna smiled fondly at the new found assertive behavior Ginny had developed, she was starting to show her Gryffindor nature…and it was attractive.

The Ravenclaw student didn't bother directing Ginny towards her house dormitory, she seemed intent on leading them to Gryffindor house instead. Luna's smile only grew as she noted this; her friend had become very protective of her after the picnic incident.

The Fat Lady had given them little trouble about entering together, though her eyes spoke volumes as she glanced frequently to their clasped hands. Different house members didn't hang out in the dorms, it was reserved as a sacred place for each house, that was probably why the entrances to the dorms were often hidden and password protected. But there wasn't a rule prohibiting it either so Luna gain entrance to Gryffindor tower with ease.

Upon entrance to the common room, a few people noticed the different colors the blonde wore and they shifted uncomfortable, 'I didn't know we were allowed in other dorm rooms.' 'Isn't that Looney Lovegood?' Ginny gave warning glares to those whispering voices and the other Gryffindors that took noticed turned away to what they were doing prior.

The older Gryffindors took little notice, they themselves have snuck off with their significant others of different house before (though few went to another's dorm), the surprise came in that they were both girls. They shrugged it off, what business was it of theirs? Then there was the Golden Trio situated in front of the fireplace. Harry and Ron were playing wizarding chess, the tension between Ron and Hermione still seemed to be present and Harry made (sometimes futile) attempts every now and then to bring them both into conversation with him.

Since the two third years often met up in the library, meeting Hermione as well was most often a given. The three of them had bonded, and the urge to sit beside her brunette friend surged through Ginny but died just as quick when she took in the situation. She didn't want to get involved with the quarrel between the three, Hermione may have formed a bond with Ginny and Luna but Ginny knew that the boys outranked the younger girls. They were the 'Golden Trio' for a reason, when Luna made to pull towards the three Ginny yanked her back roughly and led her up the stairs to the girls' side (which earned hushed whispers from the gossips and knowing smiles from the older experienced lovers).

That night Ginny tucked herself into her bed next to Luna, they had shut the curtains around the bed long before any of the other girls returned from the common room. Being a single twin sized bed, the girls were cuddled up close to conserve room, it was both familiar and uncomfortably awkward for Ginny. She knew sacrifices were made to accommodate a large family, but this wasn't the Burrow, she wasn't a young child that slept in the same bed as her brother anymore, and Luna was defiantly_** not**_ family.

Luna shifted a bit and Ginny gulped as she felt Luna's bigger chest press against her own. Awkward she tried to start a conversation, seeing as they were both still up.

"They're pretty big for a thirteen year old," she whispered so as not to wake the other sleeping girls, "I'm kinda jealous." She gave a short laugh but it faded as she bit her lip, why did she feel nervous?

The blonde blinked, it took a moment to comprehend what her friend was referring to, she brought a hand to her breasts and fondled one of them, inspecting.

"They're still rather small," she replied airily, "yours will grow out more as well." Ginny nodded, the close proximity of the girls becoming more and more apparent as Luna's hand came up to touch her own chest, Ginny felt that the back of that hand graze her own.

For a split second the red head dared to imagine herself with a bigger chest, then with Luna next to her in bed once more, this time the blonde would be fondling Ginny's chest. Ginny blinked out of the daydream and felt a heat rush through her, a heat she was unfamiliar with, it seem to pulse like a heartbeat…but it originated from between her legs.

Ginny fidgeted, panicking swelling inside her at the situation she had gotten herself into. What was this feeling? Why did she just fantasize Luna touching her? What should she do? Despite Ginny's assertive side blooming this year, she still was marching on unfamiliar territory here, even if she did know what to do it'd be doubtful she was capable of making the first move.

That's why Luna did it for her…

The blonde circled her arms comfortably about Ginny's slim body (almost like hugging a giant teddy bear), the redhead squeaked as the blonde's leg slide a bit between hers, but when Luna leaned up and kissed her friend smack on the lips, Ginny froze.

Her first kiss…

"Goodnight, Ginny."

* * *

A/N:

First off sorry the update isn't longer, I'm trying my best to get better detail into this storyline. The bed scene cam easily enough but writing the beginning and middle parts was like pulling teeth!

Second, thanks to all the reviewed! I really appreciate it and can only hope this chapter will have been worth the wait. :D

Third, I'd like to explain the character development here. I know both Ginny and Luna appear to be OOC, but that's entirely on purpose. I admit I can't really write Luna's airy personality all that well, but there were certain personality traits I did want to touch on for these girls.

For **Ginny**; she's the tough, assertive, powerful witch. Gryffindor's are known for following their instincts and protecting what's precious to them (even if it puts themselves in harm's way) well I wanted to show the downside to that, the negative side of letting your emotions being your guide. I wanted to show how the 'hero' can easily be destroyed not just by others but by themselves.

And for **Luna**; I consider Hufflepuff to be close in personality to Gryffindor (which may explain why Ginny is written as so at times), but I also believe that Ravenclaw and Slytherin are then in close relation, personality wise. So instead of just witty, I wanted to give Luna a cunning side, cause admit it Luna isn't someone you'd expected to be "evil" Slytherin, which why writing her similarly to them makes it so bad ass! XD


	7. Unbelievable Pleasure

A/N: Sorry for the impossible long wait, apparently it's been…holy crap! Nearly a YEAR? O_o

*hangs head in shame*

Well, in my defense last year wasn't the best for me, lot of shit going on and such and any updating I did get around to were for YuGiOh. But ever since April when the Harry Potter 7th DVD got released, well I've been in non-stop HP mood so of course I got reminded of this little plot I had going.

So, definitely gonna have to step up my game, and with summer break upon us I've got nothing better to do anyway.

**Special Note: **

**For those of you that are confused by the flash backs within this story, I've put together a time-line that should place when things occur within the canon time-line. I've posted it to my profile page and I'll update it each time I add a new chapter to the story. I hope that helps. :]**

Warnings: LEMON in this chapter!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Back in present time, Luna could feel those heated eyes staring down at them as she kissed her friend, it spiked her curiosity and quite a few situations played out in her head; how would Harry respond to Ginny kissing another? Would he come stomping down the stairs and take back what was his? Or would he (more likely) hold back and stew over the new information?

Luna pulled away from Ginny, knowing full well that Harry's been wary of his claim on this redhead beauty for months. Ginny was acting strange in his eyes, the Ginny that he had encountered recently was not the same Ginny he dated after Voldemort's fall, she wasn't the same Ginny he had fallen in love with, she wasn't the Ginny he had married and settled down with.

Luna knew this Ginny, without realizing it Harry had called for the one person that knew how to fix the situation. Sure, Neville and Hermione might get close, but if there was _anyone_ who could get Ginny out of this funk she'd been feeling it was Luna.

The blonde knew she should feel guilty as she led the star struck female away from unwanted prying eyes and deep down she did, but she kept in mind that the woman she had by the hand was not Harry's wife. This wasn't his Ginny. This was _her_ Ginny.

* * *

Ginny yelp as the misty blue eyed woman pushed her roughly into the ground several feet away from the house. Luna slowly crouched on her knees and Ginny could see the moon in the starry cloudless sky. The little light it gave making Luna's hair shine, like she was a star in Ginny's depression. She took a moment to admire the goddess in front of her before she stretched her arms in welcome.

Luna grinned and leaned over her friend to kiss the other girl's forehead, she felt those thin arms encircling her shoulders trying to pull her down for a proper kiss. Their lips meet in a heated desperation, thirsty for each other in a way that was both familiar as it was foreign.

This was as far as they had gotten back in Hogwarts, the attraction they had felt had been the focal point of their fourth year; it was how they drowned out the harsh reality their world was becoming. Voldemort's resurrection, Umbridge's reign over the school, and joining the DA…it was a rough year. They had spent all the time they could with each other, but whenever it got heated between them it had merely being kissing and light innocent touches above the waist (with their clothes _on_!).

Of course they were only fourteen back then, granted they were hormonal but still young. Now these past friends were joining again as well matured women. Ginny had only ever been sexual involved with one person; her husband, but with him it was different. With him is was gentle, sensual, and loving. With Harry it was 'making love', but this fire tingling in her loins for the blonde sucking on her lip was something she hadn't felt since she was young. Pure need.

Ginny pulled back breathlessly, "Wait!" she pushed Luna back arm's length away and sat up. But before she could even clear her mind enough to comment on how wrong this was Luna had already grabbed her forearms and flipped them. Luna was now lying in the grass and Ginny couldn't help but realized how right it felt to be hovering over her. Luna grasped the redhead's hand and laid it on her breast, beneath it she felt Luna's heartbeat rapping hard against the ribs that encased it.

And with ever ba-bump of that precious organ, Ginny's resolve faded until she couldn't remember for the life of her why they had stop their fevered actions. Their lips were upon each other in seconds, Ginny fondled the tender chest and Luna was grabbing Ginny's leg, urging her to straddle her. As Ginny swung her leg over the other girl Luna thrust her hips up to teasingly rub up against the other. Ginny gasped, nearly falling over in shock, so caught off guard by the desire exploding through her.

Luna smiled, tugging the redhead's sleep shirt off to run her hands along Ginny's skin. Ginny shivered and tuckered her head to Luna's neck, kissing and suckling at unfamiliar territory. Luna threw her head back, pearls of laughter erupting from her throat as Ginny tickled her neck with kisses and licks. Boldly Ginny pulled the robe open and pushed Luna's own shirt up, laying her head over the hypnotic heartbeat.

Luna snaked a hand into Ginny's fiery hair, her foot rubbing light touches along Ginny's ankle, and Ginny couldn't figure out why on earth _that_ was turning her on.

"Touch me." Luna breathlessly whispered to the girl lying on top of her. A jolt of pleasure shot through her very core at the command. She looked down the curves the blonde's body to the shorts she was wearing.

Luna grabbed Ginny's shoulders and pulled her down in a blink, Ginny stared at the ground, the over grown grass tickling her face as Luna's tongue licked one of her nipples. Ginny gasped, Luna's talented mouth making her see stars unrelated to the blazing diamonds behind her. Concerned she was going to lose herself and collapse against her friend before they even finished she pulled herself down and nipped Luna's earlobe as a warning.

"You should be on top…" the world spun and she was back on the ground once again. Luna grabbed Ginny's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Fine with me," Luna smirked and kissed the other girl's knuckles, taking a finger into her mouth, sucking on the digit. "But I still want you to touch me." Ginny's hand got guided down to those shorts, Ginny gulped as Luna loomed closer to rub their noses together.

Slowly, Ginny slipped her hand past the hem of the shorts, daringly rubbing the other female intimately. Luna closed her eyes and moaned, dipping her head down to attack the other nipple she had left unattended. The redhead's breathed hitched and she stroked Luna again in an agonizingly slow fashion. The blonde nipped at the breast beneath her with a growl, pushing her hips hard against the hand in protest. Ginny smirked this time gently trailing the wet digit along the moistening skin; Luna released the nipple and moaned yet again. Ginny used her free hand to pull Luna in for a kiss.

Luna eagerly returned the kiss, licking Ginny's bottom lip in silent plea for entrance (in which Ginny was happy to comply). The fingers down Luna's shorts started to move in a circular motion against sensitive places causing her to buck her hips in rhyme, her breathing coming in short puffs when they broke the kiss for air. Ginny was getting terribly hot watching the blonde's reaction; she could feel herself becoming wet as well.

"Look at me." Ginny said, and Luna did. Blue eyes met blue eyes as they stared at each other. Luna was kissing her again and Ginny could feel a hand trailing down her exposed navel and disappear down her own pants. Ginny gasped into the kiss, arching her back against Luna's touch. Kissing and touching each other they found and matched each other's rhythm. Waves of pleasure practically vibrating off them as their bodies rocked together in passion.

When the blonde scattered love bites down Ginny's neck, she felt those talented fingers slip inside, shivers racking her body as she stare up at the night sky. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes as she came was the bright full moon.

_Luna…_

* * *

A/N:

I meant to add on a flashback and a "morning after" scene to this, but I got stuck again right after writing this part T_T

And I figure if I can't work around my writer's block for now I should **_at least_** give ya what I already had written (seeing as you have been waiting a year for it)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved the story so far! Please tell me what ya think of it, and I promise another update soon!


End file.
